<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellebore by thecomfortofoldstorries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349987">Hellebore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries'>thecomfortofoldstorries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoos, geralt has commitment issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has a floral surprise for Geralt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellebore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set like one year - ish into their relationship<br/>I wrote it before I thought it was going to be a series so there's no real chronological marker lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt spotted Jaskier in the crowd rather easily, his scarf was a bright blue and his mustard yellow puff coat made it look even brighter. He felt the tension in his chest immediately melt. It’d been almost a week since he’d seen his boyfriend with the way work was going and he hadn’t realized how stressed he was. </p>
<p>Jaskier had his back turned and his hands in his pockets so when he was close enough, Geralt threaded his arms through Jaskier’s and clasped his hands in front of him, placing a kiss to his neck, just under his ear. Or at least the scarf around his neck. </p>
<p>“Oo! Ow! Hello!” Jaskier sang, pressing his elbows in tight, holding Geralt’s arms closer to him.</p>
<p>“Ow?” Geralt frowned as he tried to lean around Jaskier’s shoulder to get a good look at him.</p>
<p>He just hummed and leaned his head back against Geralt’s shoulder, “Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“I love you, but you’re going to put me in an early grave.” Geralt grumbled, no real bite in his words as he kissed Jaskier’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Jaskier sighed, his breath turning into little clouds in the frigid night air, “How’s your sleeve healing?”</p>
<p>“Flakey,” Geralt muttered, “When do the fireworks start?”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed and wiggled away, only to turn around and take Geralt’s hands, “Soon. I have something to show you first.” He controlled it well, but Geralt could still see a little worry behind his eyes. </p>
<p>Geralt just raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jaskier squeezed his hands and a little more anxiety slipped out with his words, “Don’t freak out, okay? I know you’re kinda skittish of the big ole ‘C-word’ but I really missed you and… well here.”</p>
<p>He dropped Geralt’s hands and gingerly tugged his scarf off, revealing a very fresh, very colorful tattoo cluster of hellebore flowers in a deep navy blue with purple highlights and bright yellow centers. </p>
<p>Geralt’s heart skipped a beat before leaping into his throat, “Are those… did you get those for me?” He brought his hand up to tilt Jaskier’s chin to the side a bit to get a better look, fingers hovering over the clear film stuck to the new tattoo. </p>
<p>“Mhm…” Jaskier was eyeing him with caution, “Yen had the afternoon free and wanted to play with some purples…”</p>
<p>The fireworks were starting over their heads but Geralt really didn’t care, he wasn’t here for them anyway. Jaskier had his favorite flower on his neck right where he placed little kisses when they woke up together, or when Geralt got nervous at parties, or when Geralt got <em>frisky</em> at parties. There was a little bit of him right there and it should terrify him, but he only felt warm. </p>
<p>“Geralt? It doesn’t have to be a big deal. It can just be a pretty tattoo if it makes you-”</p>
<p>“I love it,” he whispered, pressing the backs of his frozen fingers against it, “Does it still hurt?”</p>
<p>Jaskier melted, a soft smile lighting up his face right as a giant firework exploded above their heads, shaking the ground with the force, “Yeah, but that feels nice.”</p>
<p>Geralt finally smiled, “It’s beautiful,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at it again.</p>
<p>Jaskier giggled and pulled Geralt into another series of little kisses, “S’nothin on you. Fucking. Gorgeous.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>